RCMP and NYPD 2
by kich
Summary: MORE BOSCO ANGST. Read and find out what happens to Bosco when he gets lost in the woods in
1. Default Chapter

The sequel to RCMP and NYPD.  
  
Last time our heroes where in New York. Well this time there in the homeland of all Mounties, Canada.  
  
  
  
It was along drive from the 55th precinct to the Rocky Mountains of Canada. " Are we there yet?" Bosco asked from the back of the van. "Just a few more miles and we'll be at the cabin." Fraiser said as he carefully manoeuvred the van over the ice and snow and  
  
Other objects that happened to fall on the road. Faith looked over at Bosco and laughed out loud. "What?" Bosco asked looking at her in annoyance. "You sound just like Emily and Charlie when we go on long drives." Faith said while laughing. Bosco looked down in embarrassment and than back up to meet eye to eye with Ray who had turned around in his seat to look behind him. "Don't give me that look." Bosco ordered. "Do us a favour and shut up for the rest of the way." Ray shoot back. Bosco was angered about the comment Ray just made. "You son of a…." Bosco began but Faith quickly clapped her hand over his mouth. "Ya that's what I thought." Ray said laughing. "Ray be nice." Fraiser said as he now how quickly Bosco could get out of line, through his own experience. "I'm just having a little fun Fraiser." Ray said as he looked into the rear view mirror and saw how angry Bosco really was. Faith still had her hand over Bosco's mouth stopping him from saying anything he would later regret. "Oh, man." Ray said than whistled in a low tune.  
  
Finally they reached the cabin after a long, long boring drive.  
  
"Ah, finally!" Bosco exclaimed as he quickly jumped out from the back of the van out into the open and took a deep big breath of fresh mountain air, something that was very new for both Faith and him.  
  
"So, what are we gonna do first?" Bosco asked all excited about what he and the rest of them could do while up there.  
  
"Well, we could go and unpack first then go out hunting for some fire wood, which means we would have to split up and hick our way until each of us has found an arm full of wood." Fraiser explained.  
  
Inside the cabin Ray, Faith, and Fraiser all found a room to sleep. All except Bosco.  
  
"Oh well." Bosco said shrugging his shoulder and headed towards the couch.  
  
"Bosco you can have my room if you want." Fraiser said turning and noticing that Bosco was making due with the small couch that was made out of a wooden frame with two cushions that where used for the back and seat and then covered with a blanket that had an Indian design stitched into it.  
  
"No, it's ok, I'm used to the couch, thanks for the offer though." Bosco said as he plopped down on the couch with a hard thud. Bosco winced then stood up and started to rub his behind.  
  
Ray let out a laugh once he saw Bosco rubbing his behind.  
  
Bosco gave a quick and deadly glance at Ray that seemed to tell Ray that he either shut up or he wouldn't have to worry about brushing his teeth in the morning and night because he'll knock them out for him.  
  
"O….k" Ray said as he turned and hurried into his room and sat down on the soft, wooden frame bed.  
  
After they all got arranged and comfortable with their spots, they all set out to search for firewood.  
  
"Ok Ray you go East, Bosco you go West, Faith you go South, and I'll go North, we'll all meet back here in twenty minutes, if you get into any trouble go to the tribe which is located about half a mile from here." Fraiser explained than they all went their separate ways.  
  
"Bosco you be careful now, you hear?" Faith called out to Bosco.  
  
"Yes mommy, I'll be a good little big boy now, don't you worry about me." Bosco said back as he disappeared into the dense brushes of the forest that surrounded them from every possible direction. 


	2. Lost

As Bosco was walking along in the forest he never noticed that he was venturing farther and farther into the dark, cold, dense brushes of the forest that surrounded him. Then again, he never did notice the snow getting deeper and then give away to a little ditch with unfrozen water that would reach up to his knees, ahead of him. Bosco continues forward. He came to the edge of the ditch, the snow had come up to his thigh, with out warning he felt the ground beneath him give away. He landed hard in to the shallow water. "OW, shit!" He cursed out loud. "Damn it, why me?" He slowly stood up rubbing his back and side. Bosco desperately tried to climb out of the ditch, but with each try he slid back down not able to find proper footing. "Shit." He said out of breath. After a few minutes of trying he finally gave up. "HELP!" Bosco yelled hoping that someone would hear him. There he waited and waited but no one came so he decided to venture down the path of the ditch to see of he can find something that may help him get out. After searching for what seemed an eternity he found a low hanging branch that was strong enough to hold his weigh until he was out. Bosco jumped and managed to grab hold of the branch and then pulled with all his might. He made it. Once he knew that he was out he let go of the branch and collapsed on the ground. He looked down at his coat and pants and noticed that he was all wet, which right now in the middle of winter, especially in Canada, wasn't a good thing at all. He pulled off his left glove and felt his face. It was freezing cold. He then pulled of the other glove and rubbed his hands together and placed them on his face. After he felt that his face was a little bit warmer he got up from the sitting position and looked around him. Bosco raised his hands to the sky and swore out loud. He now noticed that he was indeed lost. "I Maurice Boscorelli am lost." Bosco said laughing at himself. "Your lost Maurice and you have no idea where you are you smart ass."  
  
  
  
Back at the cabin it's been an hour since they were supposed to regroup and still no sign of Bosco. Faith was now very worried. Where could he be? She asked herself. Hello, we're in the Rockie Mountains! She kicked herself mentally. "I know I should have went with him." Faith said out loud in the room where Ray and Fraiser were walking back and forth across the room thinking of what could have happened to him. "I don't know, but where ever he is, let's just hope he's ok." Fraiser said kneeling down in front of Faith and placing a hand on her knee. "Ya, lets hope." She whispered back. Oh Bosco please be ok. She prayed inside. 


	3. Arrow head and Bow

This story not meant to make fun of the Native People what so ever.  
  
I'm only using what I learned in history class and other classes to create this story and I'm not being a racist.  
  
Thanx goes out to Andorian Ice Princess and CCA. :D  
  
It was growing more and more colder for Bosco. Soon it became to cold to move ahead, so he was forced to stop.  
  
"Oh God, someone please help me." Bosco prayed out loud. Bosco sat down on a rock next to the frozen river and tried to warm his face and hands up once again. He peered down at the river and found a part that didn't freeze yet. He crouched down to look at himself. He noticed that he was pale as the snow around him and his eyes had lost all the colour in them. He knew he had to find help and fast.  
  
Out in the distance an Indian was carrying a bow and arrow hunting for snowshoe rabbits or any other game. He heard the faint sound of what to him may be an animal down by the river. He slowly crept towards the river not making a signal sound on the way. Fog started to set in and slow the Indian down, but not stop him. He saw by the river what seemed to be an animal of some kind, knowing that there wouldn't be any other human besides his tribe which was 4 hours or so north from where he was standing. He placed the arrow in the bow and raised them towards the animal crouching by the river and let go of the arrow watching it fly through the air silent and deadly.  
  
Bosco heard the faint snap of a twig and stood up. He saw something fly towards him, but had no time to react. He took the arrow in the chest. This caused Bosco to stagger forward but then thrown backward by the waling Indian that hoped out from the forest and lunged at Bosco. They both were sent flying into the river with a loud splash. Thinking it was animal he looked down at his catch. The Indian let out a loud gasp as he saw that it was a man with his arrow in bedded in his chest. He quickly scoped up the man into his arms and laid him down of the grown once out of the river. "Oh dear lord, what have I done?" he questioned out loud. He checked for a pulse and found none. With that he started CPR. After using 4 about to do the 5th the man coughed up the water and gasped out. "Oh thank the great creator." The Indian said as he turned the man onto his side very gently.  
  
The world seemed to come flooding back to Bosco very quickly and so did the unwanted pain. Why am I hurting? Bosco asked himself. Bosco felt the gentle touch of a hand that was warm to the touch. He slowly opened his eyes and peered up at the unfocused figure hovering over him.  
  
"Your awake." The Indian said with a wave of relief. Bosco looked up at the Indian and then winced in pain and shivered. "Your cold." He replied. "I'm freezing….and hurt." Bosco gasped out between chattering teeth. The Indian rose to his feet. Bosco didn't know what to expect. The Indian then walked around Bosco so that he was now standing over Bosco's head, he bent down and grabbed hold of Bosco under his arms and started to drag him. "Where are you taking me?" he asked in a voice that was barely a whisper. "To my sled just beyond the forest, which isn't to far of a walk." The Indian replied. It didn't take long before they reached the sled that had a team of dogs attached to the front the Indian had been talking about. The Indian slowly settled Bosco down in the cargo space that was located in front of the sled between the driver and the dogs. The Indian took a knife out from his boot and cut the top half of the arrow off, then sliced Bosco's heavy pant legs up and took of his coat and sliced the sleeves of his sweeter up then covered him with many layers of fur blankets making sure not to move the other half of the arrow. He then walked to stand behind the sled and peered down at Bosco who had finally succumbed to the darkness that had been tugging at him for a while now. He then looked up at the team of dogs and gave the command to run. "MUSH!" he yelled, and the dogs where off. 


	4. The figure...confustion?

I know that they are not called Indians but Natives or other names. But I found it  
  
easier and shorter to write it like that. Thanx for the heads up though. (  
  
  
  
Faith began to pace back and forth in the living room of the cabin. Fraiser and Ray looked on as Faith mumbled to herself.  
  
"Faith will you please sit down your making me dizzy." Ray complained.  
  
Faith stopped and stared at Ray, how could he be so calm right now? She asked herself.  
  
"Come here, we'll talk it through and think of a plan to search for Bosco."  
  
She glanced up at the clock, Bosco had been missing for almost eight hours so far hoping that Bosco would came through the cabin door any moment to complain about the weather outside and how brutal Canada's climate could be.  
  
"Ok." Faith sighed and sat down beside Fraiser and began to draw out a plan.  
  
  
  
Pain flowed through Bosco's body as consciousness began to flood back into his body and mind.  
  
He looked up at the sky it was still snowing. He then he remembered, Faith. Oh gawd Faith was gonna be pissed at him now. He tried to sit up but found it to hard of a task with all the layers or blankets of him and the wet close. His eyes travelled to the back of what ever he was in and met eyes with a tall figure that he couldn't really make out. The sled came to a stop. The figure came around to his side and bent down. Fear and panic over took Bosco. He began o breath harder and faster he could feel his heart beating fast and fast with each step the figure took.  
  
"You have a fever, but I will try my best to relieve you of your pain." The man said.  
  
Bosco turned his head just enough to see the man grind some funny looking herbs Bosco had ever seen in a bowl with a weird marble stick shaped tool to grind with. When the man was satisfied with the out come he stopped and put down the tool and lifted the bowl to Bosco's mouth. Bosco hesitated.  
  
"You must drink, it will help with the pain and the healing." The man spoke softly.  
  
Bosco looked at the man and then at the bowl. He slowly opened his mouth. The man then poured the liquid into his mouth. Bosco made a face and want to spite it all out but the man clamped his hand down on Bosco's mouth. He was forced to swallow. Oh man that was nasty. Bosco thought as sleep soon took over again as the sled was in motion again.  
  
Tbc………..nuttin much, but I've been really busy lately. (  
  
(kich( 


	5. Search

Holy crap it's been long eh? Well here is the next chapter for the story hope y'all like it. Sorry for the LONGEST wait ever to happen on ff.net. It's true that Indians are known as native Americans but I thought it would be easier on those who may not know what a native American would be, so from now on it's not an Indian it's a native American with all respect.  
  
Bosco has still not shown back at the cabin and it has been a few hours and Faith has been expecting him back a lot sooner. She was tired with worry as thoughts ran through her mind. Is he hurt, where is he if he is, how did it happen or is he in pain. The thought of Bosco lying out there with no one in site dying alone and painfully made Faith's eyes water. "I think we should go look for him." Ray said interrupting Faith's thoughts. "Yes, but." Fraser started but was cut off by Faith. "But what Fraser? You what, my partner is out there somewhere in that god forsaken forest of Canada lost or whatever and you want to wait?" Faith exploded on a surprised Faith. "Well that would be best for all of us including Bosco, can't look for him if we're all dead, but then again it would be a slim chance that Bosco being from the city would know how to survive the outdoors especially since there's a winter storm heading straight for here." Fraser explained trying to get Faith calm but telling her that there was a winter storm coming didn't really work out to his favour. "That's it, we're going out there and looking for him." She said as she marched up to the door and pulled it open only to be meet by a strong gust of wind. "Damn, why the hell does Canada have to be so cold?" She complained. "Well it's because." Fraser started but then meet the devilish glare of Faith and stopped talking. "Never mind" He said sheepishly and followed Faith out to look for Bosco.  
  
The man had stopped to make camp in the shelter of a hung over slab of rock that formed a sort of protective barrier from the harsh Canadian winds. A moan was heard from his left, which indicated that the pale one was still alive.so far. "Relax." He said as he helped elevate the man's head and gave him another sip of the drink from earlier. " You need rest and time to heal." But the confused man still wiggled around. "F..Faith." He rasped out. "Yes, we all need faith." The native responded. "No..Faith." the man forced out. "Is she your friend, a family member, who is she?" The native asked so much questions. "mmm..friend..partner." Bosco whispered. "A partner..in what?" "Officer." Bosco began but trailed off. "Oh no..I have injured an officer of the law." The native moaned as he held his head in his hands in disbelief.  
  
"Hey I think Deaf picked up on something." Ray yelled. "Really what is it?" Faith asked "A scent." Fraser answered. "That's good..right?" She asked hoping she was right. "Yes it is..I hope." "Why?" Faith asked with concern filling her voice. "Because the scent came from blood." Fraser said pointing to a large patch of blood on the snow near the riverbed. Faith walked and knelt down next to it and wept. "Bosco!" She yelled out. "O god where are you?" she asked her voice muffled from her face being in her hands.  
  
TBC..so what do you think. better.shall I continue? 


	6. Found

Ok lets get to the chase:D Thanx for the reviews!  
  
Pain slowly swept through Bosco's tired body. He slowly opened his eyes to be meet with another face. , he thought confession started to set in then all at once realization came knocking him down. He felt panic weld up inside of him as he brought his hand up towards his chest. He felt the ragged edges of his torn skin. He let out a gasp, which was noticed by the native. "Lay still." He commanded him gently pushing down on Bosco's shoulders. "Ca..can't ..b..breath." Bosco rasped out. "Shh..shh it's ok, your going to be fine just breath with me." The native said as he used his hands to motion his breathing. Bosco slowly caught on and his breathing became a little more even. "Bring me back to where ..you ..found m..me." Bosco said trying to block out the pain. "Back, why?" "My..friends..will be ..looking .for..me." Bosco forced out as he passed out. "All right, I will. If it means safety for you." The native said as he stood and tied the sled back to the dogs.  
  
Hope began to dissipate with each passing minute. It has been 10 hours since Bosco left. "The trail has been faded by the wind I don't think we can find anymore focused tracks to lead us in the right direction. "Oh yes there is." Fraiser said. Faith and Ray ran to see what Fraiser found. Faith's face dropped when she saw a thin trail of blood in the snow.  
  
"Where ever he is, he's seriously injured." Fraiser said as his dog lead the way to where they hoped Bosco was.alive.  
  
Consciousness was painful for Bosco. With each waking moment a nightmare he forced out the pain and enjoyed what little freedom there was. He raised his head a little and noticed a pack of dogs in front pulling the sled he was in. Above him he heard commands, but non-that he has ever heard of. They seemed to be in another language. He slowly tilted his head so not to upset his chest or stomach. he thought. With a smile darkness called him once more.  
  
Following the trail of blood, the three scanned the area with their eyes as soon as they heard barking in the distance. Barking they all hoped was because a living man was found. All breaking into a full run across the forest towards the barking with hope in their hearts. Suddenly a figure and a pack of dogs came into view.  
  
" Yes!" He screamed out as he saw a group of people running towards him and his sled with the desperate passenger. "MUSH!" He yelled and the dogs speed up.  
  
"There..over there!" Faith pointed a yelled with joy, but that all changed when the sled stopped short of them and Bosco came into view. So small and helpless in the compar- tment part of the sled. "Oh god..Bosco." Faith whimpered as she slid to a stop next to Bosco's side and examined his wound that was seeping blood. Fraiser stepped up and pulled off the blanket to see more of the wound. "What is it?" Faith asked not ever seeing this shape of a wound before. "It's an arrow." Fraiser said as he pointed to the head of the arrow still embedded in Bosco's chest, his breathing laboured and raspy. "Come on we have to get him back to the cabin." Ray said as they all turned and headed towards the warm cabin to help a fallen friend. 


	7. Help

Curious here, how may of you are from Canada? Just day so when you review cause I'm just a tincy bit curious.  
  
Once in the cabin Fraiser and the native carried Bosco's half frozen bloodied body. "Thanks." Fraiser said breathlessly. "No problem." "Names Fraiser." Fraiser introduced himself with an extended hand. " Yowamchin." The native revealed his name taking Fraiser's extended hand and shook it. "You saved his life you know, you're the one who kept him alive." Fraiser said looking back down at Bosco who had fallen unconscious. He looked closer and noticed that the bleeding hadn't decreased, with all the movement going around the wound had reopened and was bleeding severely. His facial features were pale and his skin clammy. Fraiser left Yowamchin in the room and walked to where Ray and Faith were building a fire.  
  
"Faith I need you to go and get some snow from outside and heat it up and get some more snow, but just let it melt, Ray you go and find a sharp knife and the first aid kit in the car and heat that up over the fire as well when your both done come to the room." Fraiser finished and Faith and Ray went on their ways of doing their tasks. After about 15 minutes both Ray and Faith entered the room with the items that were requested. Fraiser double checked the water and knife and then turned back to Bosco. Faith's eyes widened with horror. She knew this was going to come sooner or later but she didn't know that Fraiser was going to do the job.  
  
"Ok, he may wake up so Ray you take his legs, Faith and Yowamchin take his arms and hold him down." He had ripped Bosco's shirt before and was now inching the knife down towards Bosco's wound. As known Bosco woke with a shriek that no one had ever wanted to hear. Everyone could feel the pain in that room just trough Bosco's agonizing screams.  
  
"Almost there." Fraiser trailed off as he concentrated more on removing the rest of the arrow then talking. Bosco continued to scream and then suddenly he passed out.  
  
"Done." He said as he sat back down on his knees. Everyone slowly released their grip on Bosco and looked down in pity at him.  
  
"Faith start washing out the wound and bandage it then apply to cold water to his face." "Why the cold water, is he.?" She asked but trailed off fearing the answer. "Ya, infection is slowly starting to set in and the snow is to harsh, getting through with the SUV will be a bumpy ride for Bosco." "Right." She said pulling back the tears and went to work. Walking out of the room to leave Faith alone with her partner Fraiser caught Yowamchin by the shoulder. "Do you know any healing herbs that can be easily made?" "I know one, but the process is long and the herbs maybe hard to find in these conditions, but I did see some of the herbs on the way here." He finished and started to pray for the health of his newfound friend.  
  
T.B.C( So, what do you think? Should I continue? And don't forget to include where your from. and I might need some help with herbal part...if anyone knows one. Thanx. 


	8. On the road again

Ok let's this fic on the road here, eh?  
  
Bosco had been lying there for the past hour and a half when he finally moved and moaned sending Faith into action.  
  
"Bosco?" Faith asked not expecting anything more then a moan or a grunt but to her surprise he spoke.  
  
"Faith, I.where am I and why do I feel like crap?" He said, his voice barely auditable.  
  
"Your back at the cabin, you took an arrow to the chest." She explained to him as she motherly like washed his face and non-bandaged chest with a cool damp rag.  
  
"Haha."  
  
"What's funny about that Bos?"  
  
"An arrow..now that's new." He managed to finish before intense pain shot through his chest and caused him to tense up and yelp in pain.  
  
"Bos what's wrong?" Faith asked as panic seized her and she grabbed onto Bosco's hand and tried to get and answer out of him.  
  
In the next room Ray, Fraiser and Yowamchin heard the disturbance in the next room and ran from were they were just talking and entered the room to see Bosco tense and convulsing on the bed and Faith right next to him trying to calm him down.  
  
"Damn it Ray go get the SUV started as soon as we get Bosco ready we'll be out there and ready to go no matter what, Yowamchin, go lay down some blankets in the back of the SUV and put some pillows so Bosco can lay there and we won't have to worry about him falling off the seat with Faith, this way she can only keep him company and relaxed."  
  
"I'm on that Fraiser." Yowamchin said as he headed out along with Ray.  
  
"Faith how long has this gone on?" He asked turning his attention back on to Bosco and Faith.  
  
"He just started about a minute or two ago, he woke up and was fine until he started feeling pain and then he started this." She said as she moved back to let Fraiser have some room to Bosco' s side.  
  
"Ok, here help me with his clothes. Go into my room Bosco's suit case is there and grab him some dryer clothes." Fraiser said and Faith went right to it.  
  
After what seemed to be forever they were ready to go and find help for Bosco. They had made a makeshift cot and started for the SUV. They successfully loaded everyone in without any more complications.  
  
"OK, here we go." Fraiser said as they started slowly down the road.  
  
"Hey Faith, how is it back there?" Ray asked turning around in his chair.  
  
"It's good. He's still out and I think he's comfortable enough for the ride. " She said as she sat next to Bosco who was lying down in the trunk space with pillows and blankets around him to keep him in one place and comfy.  
  
It was a quiet ride until a bone-chilling shriek came from the back of the SUV.  
  
"Faith what is it?" Ray asked.  
  
"Bosco.he's..he's bleeding so much and I don't know.he's coughing it up and.Oh god please hurry." Faith said as she sobbed and tried to hold Bosco's body in her lap to relax him and convince him he's going to be ok.  
  
"Ok hang on I'm going to go fast here." Fraiser said as he pressed down on the pedal moving the SUV forward at a fast rate.  
  
"Hang on Bosco I see the road up a head just hang on in there." Fraiser said as he concentrated on the snowy, bumpy road.  
  
T.B.C Should I continue? What do you think about this chapter? :Dkich:D 


	9. Never get to finish

Okies . It's been a loooonnnnnggg long time since I last updated this story let alone any other story. So here it goes. P.S. The Ray in this story is Ray Kowalski.   
  
"Bosco.he's..he's bleeding so much and I don't know...he's coughing it up and...Oh god please hurry." Faith said as she sobbed and tried to hold Bosco's body in her lap to relax him and convince him he's going to be ok.  
  
"Ok hang on I'm going to go fast here." Fraiser said as he pressed down on the pedal moving the SUV forward at a fast rate.  
  
"Hang on Bosco I see the road up a head just hang on in there." Fraiser said as he concentrated on the snowy, bumpy road.   
  
"Oh God, please Bosco stay with us. Please!" Faith said as she sobbed in the back uncontrollably trying to hold Bosco's convulsing body down. She suddenly heard movement coming from the front moving towards the back next to her. She looked up to see a bed of blond spikes sitting next to her taking control of Bosco.  
  
"Ray?"  
  
"Let me help, there, to your left give me that pillow." Ray ordered as he took Bosco's arms and pined them to his sides.  
  
"Here" she said handing him the pillow.  
  
"Thanks." Ray gently rolled Bosco onto his side and placed the pillow under his shoulder blades to help hold him in the recovery position.  
  
The blood continued to pour out of his mouth. It was a horrifying scene to witness; the blood seemed to flow without end.  
  
"How much longer Fraser?" Ray asked, but before he got a verbal answer the road suddenly became smooth and paved.  
  
"It's about a 45 minute ride from here "Fraser said, "that is if I sped like a mad man."  
  
"Well then, by all means please be a mad man and drive." Ray said then quickly replied, "Just don't us kill us."  
  
"Thank you Ray on your honest view of your confidence in me." Fraser said tuning his head slightly towards the back but still kept eye contact with the rode.  
  
When all seemed to be quiet and calm to the extent of the situation a shrill scream was suddenly sent out from the back. Bosco had waken up and was in an extreme amount of pain, some due to the arrow, but most was due to the raging fever that blossomed between his time out in the wilderness and the time in the car.  
  
"Bosco, please stay calm we're almost there." Faith cooed in his ear as she smoothed out some of Bosco's stray wet hairs from his forehead. Ray looked down on Faith and Bosco as he sat straight up adjusting Bosco's blankets and surrounding pillows.  
  
"Faith keep him occupied as I check his wound." Ray said as he bent down and gently pulled the makeshift bandage away from the wound and examined it. The wound was red and was more like to be in the first stages of infection. Blood and bits of water from the melted snow ran down his skin, not having the barrier of the bandage to stop the flow of blood from spreading. Ray tried to be gentle with the wound as he poked and probed it, but Bosco's talerance of pain was already at its peek. Bosco began to scream that would eventually subsided to a pitiful whimper.  
  
"F...Faith, it..h..urts to much." Bosco rasped out.  
  
"Bosco," Faith started then held his head between her hands to make him try to focus on her, "listen, I know it hurts you just have to hang on for me, for us. Please be strong." She said as Bosco started to calm down.  
  
"'k, I'll..be strong, for..you." Bosco said. He had stopped moving, but he still wiggled around.  
  
"That's my Bosco." Faith said with a small smile on her face.  
  
"We're about 30 minutes out from the hospital in town." Fraser called out from the front of the SUV.  
  
"Thanks." Ray replied and looked at Faith. "Faith I need to talk to you."  
  
"What is it."  
  
"Well, I've known you for about two years now and I just wanna tell you that..."  
  
"AHHHHH!" Bosco screamed again cutting Ray off. "Make it..s..stop!" Bosco screamed unable to handle the agonizing pain anymore.  
  
"Shh shh, it's ok just forget about the pain." Faith cooed.  
  
"Can't"  
  
"Please, focus on my voice." She said trying anything to get Bosco to forget about the pain and calm him down.  
  
"I'll try." Bosco rasped.  
  
"'Member when we first meet at the academy?" She started.  
  
"Ya." Bosco signed.  
  
"You were such an ass, come to think of it you really haven't changed much since." Faith said with a small smile formed on her face.  
  
"True...enough." He said trying not to focus much on the pain racking his body.  
  
"Ya," Faith said letting go of a small sigh "8 long years Boz and still going."  
  
"8 long....h..happy years."  
  
"Sorry to interrupt we're only about 15 minuets out." Fraser said as he speed the SUV up to it's maximum speed.  
  
"Faith...I just wanna say." Ray once again started, but lo and behold he was once again CUT OFF.  
  
"What the...are we being pulled over?" Faith asked when she heard the shrill of sirens coming from behind them.  
  
"Yes we are." Fraser acknowledged.  
  
"Way ta go my mad man, nice work." Said Ray.  
  
TBC  
  
Next chapter( what happens when the officer sees what's in the back, what's his reaction?  
( Will Bosco make it?  
( What's Ray trying to tell Faith? To know this and more please RR.  
  
Trust in the kich The kich is good.  
( 


End file.
